TLI is being used to treat patients with Poly and Dermatomyositis who are refractory or have responded incompletely to conventional therapies such as Corticosteroids and other immunosuppressive drugs. Only pore PM and DM patients are being studied and are followed with serial muscle enzyme measurements, electromyography, pre and post TLI muscle biopsies and serial immunologic function studies.